Thy'la
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Kirk runs into Spock coming in to Starfleet and muses on their relationship on their way to the Admiral's office Post Into Darkness.


Jim Kirk walked across the Starfleet Academy courtyard, blinking in the California sun as he looked out at the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a beautiful day in San Francisco, the kind of weather that just made you feel... Happy to be alive.

He had just returned to Earth after a three month training mission for Captains in the quadrant. It had been totally boring and he was ready for a break in the sun, but first he had to report to the Admiral to confirm his next mission.

Jim's attention was abruptly pulled away from the spectacular view by the door ahead of him opening to reveal Spock.

A beaming grin broke out on Jim's face, and a customary half-smile appeared on Spock's.

The two men walked quickly to each other then stood, looking each other up and down.

"Jim, I..." Spock said, emotions flickering behind his eyes.

"You're looking good, Spock." Jim replied, offering a hand for Spock to shake. Spock took it, and Jim pulled him into a tight hug, which the Vulcan returned.

"I missed you." Kirk said.

"And I, you." Spock replied. They pulled apart after a minute.

"I have to go report to the Admiral about the next mission on the Enterprise. Since you're going to be there, I think it's suiting you come along. If you're willing?" Kirk explained.

"I would be most happy to accompany you to the Admiral's quarters." Spock replied.

"You? Happy?" Kirk teased as he opened the door for Spock. The Vulcan entered, then paused to look back at him.

"You know very well that I was using your vernacular to convey an idea." Spock said.

"I know. I was teasing you!" Kirk replied, reaching up to tweak Spock's grey cap as he passed. The Vulcan looked nonplussed, but followed anyway, straightening his hat as he went.

"How was your assignment while I was gone?" Kirk asked cheerfully as they entered the lift.

"Routine." Spock replied, then was silent. Kirk frowned and looked at him.

"That's it?" Spock nodded in affirmative.

"I've left you alone for six months, and all you say is that your time was routine? No pining, no whining, no explosions, no-"

"Jim, I think it odd that you think I would, as you said it, pine or whine. I did not think that you expected such infantile behavior from me." Spock said coolly.

"All right, i'm sorry. I just thought you would have more to say." Kirk sighed.

"There is no need to apologize. I should have disclosed more information about my work while you were away." Spock replied. "...There was a lack of pyrotechnics." He continued after a moment.

"I forgot how much you also drive me nuts." Kirk grumbled.

"I beg your pardon? I thought that you found my manner 'endearing'" Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't quote me when i'm drunk." Jim replied.

Spock moved ever so slightly closer to him, and gave Jim's hand a squeeze.

"To tell the truth, it was very quiet without you." He said. Jim allowed himself a smile.

At first, it had been hard to get used to the odd stares they got when walking around together...Whenever they passed, yeomans would whisper and giggle about the prodigy Captain and his First Officer's relationship.

It had begun after they returned Khan and his crew to Earth. Kirk and Spock had stayed up one night drinking, and suddenly they realized that their bond was slightly more than just Captain and First Officer.

After all, they had saved each other's lives how many times?

They had seen each other at their weakest and strongest points and had each other's backs throughout the entire time they had been stationed together. That alone built a bond of trust worthy of two brothers.

That was how they defined their relationship... As brothers. They didn't kiss or cuddle and rarely slept in the same bed. They just were... together.

Uhura hadn't understood at first. She had gotten angry with Spock, hurting him deeply with her venemous insults. Kirk tried to come to the Vulcan's aid, but Spock had requested him to allow the couple to work out their issues alone.

Eventually, when Uhura witnessed Spock resuscitate Kirk after an accident on an away team mission, she understood. She saw how when Kirk regained consciousness he just grasped Spock's arm, gasping for breath, and Spock held him up so his lungs could clear.

It hadn't been a particularly romantic moment; That wasn't their style. It was just simply... there. After that, she had accepted their relationship and treated them with minimal distain.

Kirk smiled as he remembered Spock's name for him. He didn't use it often or in public, preferring to save it (In typical Spock fashion) for moments when they were alone.

It had come about one late night on the observation deck when Jim had come to meet Spock after their shift. Spock had informed him of the true meaning of Thy'la, which in Vulcan meant brother or lover.

"Jim?" He was shaken out of his thoughts by Spock's voice. He shook himself and realized that the lift had stopped and that Spock was standing out in the corridor.

"Sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts." He said to Spock, giving him a soft smile. Spock raised a customary eyebrow in reply.

As they walked down the hall to the Admiral's office, they passed a couple of yeomans who instantly began to giggle and whisper behind their hands after they went by.

Kirk smiled, then shot a wink at Spock.

Sure, it had been hard to get used to at first, but all the corridor gossip in the world couldn't deter him from caring about the pointy-eared Vulcan.

"Jim, are you all right?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I am. I was just musing on how wonderfully pointy your ears are today." Jim replied lightly, pulling open the Admiral's door for Spock. The Vulcan was lost for a reply.

Perhaps their relationship wasn't strictly condoned in starfleet, but they were one hell of an effective team. As long as Jim Kirk could see Spock from where he was, he was completely content.


End file.
